Chance Meeting
by dreamlily
Summary: Left to meander Hades city, his empire in shambles, he came across someone he never met before... It isn't a yaoi XD


Chance Meeting:

Weakness. A word unheard of to the Konzern family, always excelling in everything. And yet it was the only word that could possibly describe him at this moment.

His empire torn to shreds, left with nothing more than a tightening noose, forced to comply with demands. What else could he do with him in control of his families legacy?

It aggravated him about how little Dr. Ziggurat seemed to care for the Konzern name and all his family had built. Cheap in his eyes.

A short while ago he would have put someone like that in their place, proudly displaying the power of his heritage.

But with his crushing defeat to that monster Damian, he had lost all of his previous confidence, the cocky attitude that defined his demeanor. He was now just mundane, like any other individual.

And more than ever he was left alone. Wandering the hallways within Hades city, hands in his pocket, he felt rather indifferent to all what was occurring outside.

Apparently several other bladers were trying to stop 's plans, he would be called down if it became an issue, but until then he was on standby. In his mind he doubted how much of a difference he could make but he would abide with what he was told.

Maneuvering amongst the cities many buildings he was surprised to come across something he never expected to hear, a faint cry coming from behind a locked door.

It shocked him so much he stood in place for a few moments, not knowing what to do. People didn't cry here, they were all dark, ruthless individuals. Certainly not feeling any emotion unless they were keeping it well hidden like himself.

By nature he knocked on the door, feeling it was the next sensible course of action. If they didn't want to be bothered they'd simply ignore him. And if they wanted company... he wasn't quite sure what he'd do.

From behind the door he heard silence for a moment before a voice called out, "Is anyone there?"

Julian hesitated for a moment. He certainly wasn't in any obligation to reply, but hearing such sadness in his voice it reminded him of the pain he himself had been suffering through the last few days.

"There is." Julian responded back a bit cautiously, pressing his ear against the door.

"Can you open it?" The boy whispered, a certain urgency to his voice.

Julian assumed he meant the door, so that meant he was trapped inside? This was starting to become more bizarre than he could piece together.

What purpose did this boy hold just to be locked in a room? Obviously there was reason behind it but what he couldn't begin to imagine. He hated trying to think about what went through sick twisted mind.

But being he was forced to aid him for the moment their was no sense in getting himself on bad side.

"No." He responded darkly, planning to leave the conversation off as that as he began to walk away when he heard a soft reply.

"Okay." One word that held so much emotional power. It just screamed of defeat, absolute hopelessness, and to his surprise it angered him beyond belief.

"That's it? You simply answer okay? I potentially hold the key to your freedom and that is the response you muster up?" He acknowledged the fact he was screaming but his ease on giving up frustrated him.

A long silence followed for a while before the boy responded, "You aren't going to help..."

"Well... that fact is true." Julian muttered and sat down, back against the room door. "But that doesn't mean you should stop trying. What is your name?"

"Zeo..." He replied waiting a moment before adding quickly, "And you?"

"That is none of your concern." He answered, a sneer across his face. He felt no reason to reveal he was ever there, to leave behind evidence that had the potential of getting him in trouble.

Perhaps it was selfish but he himself was always his main priority, mundane or not.

"So then, why are you here in HD?" He asked, mainly to his curiosity. Zeo didn't seem to quite fit the schema he had of the place as a whole.

"My friend was very sick... said he would help if I agreed to be a part of his weird blader enhancement experiments. Now... my friend is cured but he has no memory of me or anyone." He explained, earning a nod of disapproval from Julian, not that he could see so.

"Well from what I can tell. Your friend was important correct? So I don't see why you choose to not continue fighting. You shouldn't just quit because your at your very lowest, that's pure cowardice. All the more reason to fight on." Julian affirmed, raising to his feet, a familiar look in his eyes, one filled with confidence and determination.

"For sure! I'll never quit." Zeo answered back from behind his closed room. He was also pressed against the door, a smile now across his face. "What about you?"

Julian froze thinking for a moment, finally dawning on why he was so adamant on convincing this young boy to try on.

It was because he was in the same position he was, having lost it all, defeated. If at least one could overcome their struggles he'd be satisfied.

At least Zeo stood a better chance, he had the support of a friend.

Something he didn't. All he had was his legacy, be it in shambles. He saw no way out of his hole.

"Are you okay?" Zeo whispered, a slight panic to his voice.

"I leave one piece of advice to you. Succeed, do not shame the ones you love with failure."

Like he himself had. He was far to gone, and even with his conceited attitude he din't want to see anyone go down the same path.

It was the kind of leader he was.

Zeo called out for someone, anyone for the next few minutes realizing that his acquaintance had gone elsewhere. But he had no intention of quitting, just like the "mysterious man" said he would keep trying. He would get out and do all he could for Toby or Faust as he now referred himself as.

Meanwhile Julian heard his name over an intercom to report to office. It would seem he'd be battling after all.

No one would notice behind his blank face, the determination that shone in his heart.

And maybe, just maybe a little of his old proudness was returning, a glimpse of the old Konzern was showing.

_I never thought of comparing Zeo with Julian but it just happened this way. XD This is right before he battled Dashan and Wells and Sophie and he realized how wrong the decisions he made were. He had friends in his team he just hadn't recognized so yet. Enough rambling, hope you liked~lily_


End file.
